So Random
by BlackAngel62
Summary: Quand Blaise et Harry à l'aide d'une potion qui change la couleur des cheveux en fonction des sentiments de la personne, Poudlard est un bercé par le doux sons des élèves qui leur en veulent... ajoutez à ça que le vieux fou s'en mêle. OS, couples multiples dont homosexuels.


_Voilà, comme promis, mon mini OS de nouvel an, celui-ci est une sorte de complément à la fic' __**La potion d'oubli **__mais il peut être compris même sans avoir lu la fic'. _

_**A savoir quand même :**__ Harry apparait sous le nom d'Aleks Gaunt, il est à Gryffondor, Blaise est son meilleur ami, il est à Serpentard et les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se fréquentent et s'entendent plus ou moins correctement._

_**Disclaimer : **__Est-ce que Harry sort avec Draco dans l'original ? Donc voilà ils ne sont pas de moi :p Plus sérieusement, univers et personnages appartiennent à la grande JKR._

_**Avertissements : **__Couples homosexuels même s'ils ne vont pas plus loin que les bisous, __**les homophobes ou personnes que ça dérange, abstenez vous !**_

_**Rating :**__ T pour quelques sous entendus douteux et cette image traumatisante que j'offre à la fin x) _

_**Petit index**____des couleurs en fonctions de leurs émotions associées (selon moi, même si j'ai des idées étranges XD ) :_

Vert : La colère

Rouge : L'amouuuuur

Bleu : La tristesse

Blanc : La joie/l'amusement

Rose : La gène

Violet : le désir

Orange : La jalousie, planquez vous mesdemoiselles !

Jaune : La peur

**So Random !**

Blaise Zabini et Harry Potter (plus connu ici sous le nom d'Aleks Gaunt) nos deux terreurs Poudlariennes ont fait des malheurs avec leur potion à émotion, une classe complète et leur chauve souris de professeur qui se retrouvent avec des cheveux aux couleurs changeantes en fonction de leurs sentiments, ça ne passe pas tout à fait inaperçu au sein de l'école, attendez que l'information tombe entre les mains d'élèves un peu trop joueurs…. Et de leur vieux citronné de directeur.

Dans les couloirs de la vieille école de magie, un calme plat régnait, pas un bruit ne transperçait en dehors du va et viens des fantômes... et de…

- BLAISE ZABINI ET ALEKS GAUNT REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

L'énorme cri de Pansy Parkinson venait de se répandre dans tout Poudlard. On pourrait presque croire que celui-ci se soit fait entendre jusqu'au village de Pré-au-lard.

Evidemment, faisant preuve d'intelligence pour une fois, les deux amis, préférèrent prendre la fuite plutôt que d'obéir à leur amie sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. En effets, ils connaissaient les effets de leur potion, ils savaient associer n'importe quelles couleurs au sentiment correspondant…et les cheveux noirs de jais de leur (ex)amie ne présageaient absolument rien de bon.

- Dray, sauve nous de la furie Pansy, cria Aleks en lui sautant dans les bras, ce qui le fit rougir et qui teinta ses cheveux blonds d'un joli rose.

- Et bien pour la virilité, on repassera avec notre potion mon cher Aleks, plaisanta Blaise.

- Moi je trouve que cette couleur te sied à merveille Draco, plaisanta Aleks.

Blaise lui lança un coup d'œil significatif tandis que le jeune Gryffondor lui passa la langue en une moue enfantine. Soudain, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il vit un énorme sourire apparaître sur les lèvres d'Aleks… ce qui ne le rassura pas spécialement. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur démente et son sourire s'agrandit plus encore si c'était possible.

- Blaisou, j'ai une idée ab-so-lu-ment gé-niale ! Tu vas l'adorer, viens !

Il ne laissa pas le temps au noir de réfléchir que déjà, il le tirait dans les couloirs de l'école en direction du dortoir de Blaise chez les Serpentard. Il discuta une minute ou deux avec le serpent à l'entrée qui lui tapa la discussion (à laquelle Blaise ne compris absolument rien) puis, ils pénétrèrent dans la fosse aux langues fourchues. Sachant parfaitement où chercher (il n'était pas le meilleur ami de Blaise pour rien), Aleks se mit à fouiller dans sa malle, il y trouve un écrin à collier, l'ouvrit, prit le manuel miniaturisé rouge au contour argentés qui s'y trouvait et lui rendit sa taille normale. Dans ce livre était répertorié toutes les formules intéressantes que les deux compères avaient pu apprendre depuis qu'ils apprenaient à se servir de la magie. C'est notamment là dedans qu'ils avaient retrouvé la formule de la potion des sentiments. Amusé, Blaise regarda son ami tourner les pages rapidement, à la recherche de merlin sait quoi. Finalement, après quelques minutes, le brun tendit fièrement le manuel à son ami en affichant un énorme sourire.

- Tu tiens vraiment à mourir ce soir n'est-ce pas Aleks ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda le concerné d'un air innocent.

- CE sortilège, vraiment ? Tu sais que tu nous mènes tout droit à la mort si tu fais ça ? Il n'y aura même pas besoin de beaucoup d'élèves, je suis sûr que Pansy à elle toute seule suffirait pour nous assassiner !

- Blaaaiiiise tu n'es pas drôleuh, sitoplaîîîîîîîîîîît…

Pour faire bonne figure, le Gryffondor ajouta une petite moue trop mignonne ce qui fit, et le garçon le savait très bien, immédiatement craquer son ami….

C'est ainsi qu'à peine une heure plus tard, tous les élèves de septième année de Poudlard (n'ayant pas pu se rappeler de quelle personne était sous l'emprise de la potion, ils avaient décidé de toutes les compter pour être sûrs) se retrouvaient sous sortilège d'honnêteté. Ce sortilège obligeait quiconque était sous son emprise à dire à voix haute ce qu'il pense. Il peut s'avérer très utile dans certaines situations et c'est bien pour ça qu'il avait été enseigné aux garçons… bien qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû le faire.

- Blaise Zabini, tu as de la chance d'être trop beau pour que je t'abime, parce que sinon…. Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ? Demanda la furie Pansy en s'apercevant qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ce qu'elle disait.

Les deux garçons explosèrent de rire. Calmée par Hermione qui une nouvelle fois vint sauver les garçons d'une mort certaine, Pansy et le reste de leur petit groupe, complété par Luna, Ginny, Ron, Neuville Seamus et un Théodore aux cheveux rouges qui tenait la main de ce dernier.

- Oh, Aleks, regarde comme c'est mignon, l'amour que Théo éprouve se lit sur son visage…enfin sur ses cheveux, si c'est pas beau l'amuuuur ?

Par pure provocation, Théo lui passa la langue avant d'embrasser chastement Seamus ce qui fit apparaitre des mèches violettes dans ses cheveux déjà d'un rouge pétant.

- Mais c'est qu'il n'y a pas que de l'amour entre eux, regarde mon Blaisou, un jolie violet pour le désir, ça va, ça bouge bien le soir dans les dortoirs les tourtereaux ? Heureusement qu'on a inventé les sorts de silences, comment vous auriez fait sinon hein ?

Blaise se prit une tape derrière la tête mais l'amusement visible dans les yeux de son ami lui montra qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire. Bientôt, le groupe franchit les portes de la grande salle et d'une même voix, toutes les discussions cessèrent (1). Blaise et Aleks qui avaient vu le regard noir que certain de leur camarades, aux cheveux verts de colère voir aussi noir que ceux de Pansy pour certains, ne se sentirent pas rassurés et eurent envie de faire immédiatement demi-tour. Ce n'était pas de l'avis de leur cher directeur qui s'approcha au bord de l'estrade professorale et lança un sonorus afin de se faire entendre.

- Mes chers élèves, ayant été la victime d'une plaisanterie douteuse de la part de vos camarades… je pense que tous mériteraient d'en profiter, aussi, je lance un jeu.

Des cris d'indignations s'élevèrent dans la salle alors que tout le monde pensait que les deux garçons allaient avoir des ennuis. Puis, des regards curieux se levèrent à nouveau vers le vieux citronné.

- Voilà, j'ai décidé que j'offrirais 100 points à la maison qui aura trouvé le plus de couleurs en fonction des émotions. Il n'est pas la peine d'inventer des couleurs au hasard, je demanderais bien évidemment à et de m'en confirmer la véracité ou non. Bien évidemment, ayant lancé vous-même la chose, il vous est interdit de participer ainsi que d'aider vos amis de quelques manière que ce soit au risque de pénaliser vos maisons respectives. Dans chaque maison, un préfet viendra me remettre une liste des couleurs. Amusez vous bien.

Dans cette phrase, tout comme dans ses yeux transparaissait une lueur de démence. Déjà autour des tables, des cris d'indignations d'élevèrent de la part des personnes touchées par la sort tandis que les autres amusés s'appliquer déjà à réaliser le défi lancé. C'est ainsi qu'on vit chez les Serdaigle la sœur Patil passer du vert de colère au rose de gène en passant par l'orange de la jalousie puis chez les Gryffons, les cheveux de Lavande Brown prirent eux aussi une teinte orangée puis rose puis verte, la grande salle devint un caléidoscope ambulant. A l'arrivée des plats, l'effervescence se calma quelque peu bien que pas totalement tandis que des élèves maudissaient et les garçons et le fou qui osait se prétendre leur directeur, censé (tout est dans le « censé » justement) être la personne la plus responsable de ce château. Le repas finit, le groupe perdit rapidement Ron et Seamus qui s'amusaient à essayer de changer la couleur des cheveux de Théo.

- J'ai trouvé, je sais tu va voir, murmura Seamus à l'oreille de Ron puis, il reprit la parole à l'intention de Théodore :

- Namouur, en fait, je ne t'ai pas dis mais ma mère m'a demandé de rentrer pendant les vacances, je voulais que tu viennes avec moi, tu sais pour te présenter et tout, elle aimerait beaucoup te rencontrer tu sais.

Les garçons virent Théo pâlir et ses cheveux se tinter de jaune alors que Seamus s'écriait :

- Jaune pour la peur donc, je rigole namour hein, tu m'en veux ?

- Fichu directeur avec ses idées à la noix, marmonna seulement Théo alors que ses cheveux prenaient une teinte blanche signifiant qu'il était amusé malgré tout.

- Cherche pas nenette, cria Ron en voyant une Gryffondor aux cheveux rouges embrasser un Serpentard aux cheveux d'un violet éclatant, vu la couleur de ses cheveux à lui, il ne veut qu'une chose et crois moi, ce n'est pas sortir avec toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

La Gryffondor regarda son partenaire avec méfiance tandis que celui-ci lança un regard de détresse à Ron pour qu'il se taise. Trop tard, rapidement, la Gryffondor réagit et gifla le Serpentard ce quoi déclencha l'hilarité générale.

- Ca t'apprendra ! Cria Neuville qui posa ensuite les mains sur sa bouche.

- Ouppsss, Blaisou, on devrait peut être levé le sort d'honnêteté maintenant, je crois qu'on va faire trop de mort sinon, tu en penses quoi ?

Le Blaisou en question approuva immédiatement, peu enclin à se retrouver avec des meurtres sur la conscience et ils levèrent le sort.

- Vous pouvez lever un sort et vous allez me dire que vous ne pouveez pas lever une fichu potion ? vous vous moquez de moi pas vrai ? vous me cherchez vraiment ? Je vais vous tuer, tous les deux… vous allez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, d'abord, je vais vous faire mourir sous les doloris et je vous ressusciterais pour recommencer et j'accrochai vos trophées au dessus de la cheminée familiale compris ?

- Elle est verte… de colère, dirent en même temps Ron et Seamus.

- Hey ! mais c'est ma Blague ça ! Clama Blaise.

- Pas vrai ! Bon allez les jeunes, nous on va se coucher. Ah oui Draco !

Le blond (qu'on ne pouvait actuellement plus appeler ainsi d'ailleurs) s'approcha de Seamus qui se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. D'un coup, les cheveux de Draco devinrent rose, puis Jaune, puis rouge pour finalement devenir orange quand Seamus fit la bise à Aleks. Ron qui avait entendu ce qu'avait dit son ami était mort de rire, bien que la phrase n'était pas drôle, la réaction de Draco elle l'était, ça lui rappelait de vieux dessins animés moldu qu'il regardait étant petit avec Arthur.

- Et t'inquiète mon Drakichou, je rigoule hein, sois pas jaloux, je t'aime mouack !

Et il lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue. De l'autre côté de Poudlard, alors que presque tous les élèves avait regagné leur dortoir, deux d'entre eux, quatrième année de Gryffondor était bien décidé à profiter de leur cinq dernière minute d'existence. En effet, un élève de Serpentard venait de leur lancer un défi : Faire changer de couleurs les cheveux de Severus Snape qui depuis le début n'étaient restés que noir et en prendre une photo. Finalement, ils avaient trouvé une solution. Au repas, l'un deux avait réussi à verser dans son verre une vieille potion de sorcier se rapprochant d'une drogue mais sans aucun danger qui plongeait la personne à faire des choses délirantes. La potion devrait faire effet à présent. Appareil photo en main, les deux garçons virent leur professeur passer devant eux… à quatre pattes en tenue de cuir par terre tout en chantant « Hakuna Matata » d'une voix extrêmement fausse. Ses cheveux changeaient de couleurs selon les couleurs de l'arc en ciel à intervalles réguliers. Complètement morts de rire, ils oublièrent l'appareil photo et en sortirent une caméra moldu.

- Hukuna matataaaaa ! Mais quelle phrase magnifiiique ! Hakuna matata ! Quel chant fantastiiiiique ! (2) Wououh, la vie est bellleuuuuhhhh ! Du citron ?! Je veux des bonbonnns, des bombonss au citrooon… ohoh ça rimeuhhh ! Yo-yo ici SS, le roi de la rime, je rime, je rap et ça t'épate ! Hakuna Matata-ahhh !

A ce moment là, les deux Gryffondor se mirent à espérer pour la dignité de leur professeur que celui-ci ne se souvienne de rien en redevenant normal… quoique, il tombera bien un jour sur ce qu'ils venaient de tourner. Oh oui, finalement, Poudlard allait pouvoir remercier Blaise et Aleks quand cette vidéo (qui aura été « accidentellement » déposée sur le lit du petit Crivey par un élève anonyme) aura fait le tour de l'école. La réputation de Severus Snape était vraiment fichue.

Paradoxe mais bon, on dira qu'on a rien vu :p

Droits réservés à Disney x), paroles tirés de Hakuna Matata du Roi lion (oui je me doute que vous aviez deviné ralala :p )

_Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à envoyer les critiques, qu'elles soient négatives ou positives, et si vous avez des questions, des passages incompris/ incomplets dans cet OS, je tenterais d'y répondre au mieux. _

_Peut être à dans deux semaines pour la suite de __**La potion d'oubli**__, sinon et bien bisous à tous. ) _


End file.
